


Con el enemigo

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: OneShot de Sasuke x Mei luego de la reunión de los cinco kages.
Relationships: Terumi Mei/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	Con el enemigo

Luego de la reunión con el resto de los Kages, Mei, la quinta Mizukage de la Aldea de la Niebla se vio envuelta en muchos problemas, principalmente todos derivados del papeleo. Cosa que odiaba sobre todas las cosas, si de ella dependiera estaría afuera enseñando a jóvenes aspirantes a ninjas o conquistando hombres; pero sus deberes estaban por sobre todo.

Además de que contaba con dos guardaespaldas que se negarían a facilitarle tal escapatoria fácil. Mei estaba convencida de que si trataba de presionar un poco a Chojuro el joven shinobi se sonrojaría y capaz que la dejaba ir, siendo él el que la supliera en sus obligaciones de Kage. Pero por otro lado estaba el problema de Ao, quien parecía que sería incapaz de aceptar cualquier tipo de soborno debido a su fuerte y correcta personalidad.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos exhaló aire abruptamente, la montaña de papeles en su escritorio solo se acumulaba y parecía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para hacerlos desaparecer.

—Mizukage —llamó Chojuro frente a su escritorio, Mei levantó la vista y se fijó en el serio semblante del chico que con anterioridad le había ayudado en la reunión de kages cuando fueron atacados.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó debido a su seriedad.

—Nos han llegado noticias de la Aldea del viento. —Mei asintió para que continuara hablando mientras le entregaba un pergamino con las noticias escritas directamente por el líder de la aldea. —Fueron atacados, nuevamente por Uchiha Sasuke y su séquito.

—¿Grandes daños que reportar? —preguntó mientras leía y releía el pergamino.

—Un par de shinobus heridos, pero nadie murió. Parece que fue un ataque de amenaza o de distracción, no están muy seguros ya que no fue un ataque muy potente y tampoco tenían un objetivo claro al parecer.

—Extraño…

La Mizukage tamborileaba sus dedos en el escritorio cuando en ese momento una repentina explosión resonó cercano al lugar donde se encontraba. De inmediato llegaron unos cuantos ninjas corriendo a informarles que estaban siendo atacados por personas que parecían ser de Akatsuki, y entre ellos: Sasuke Uchiha. El ninja rebelde de la Aldea de Konoha era inconfundible por lo que si informaban de su presencia, era porque efectivamente estaba presente.

Antes de que la Mizukage pudiera dar órdenes a los shinobus que aparecían en su oficina en busca de instrucciones, apareció tras una pared de humo el susodicho en cuestión junto con Karin. La escena era bastante similar a la ocurrida en la reunión con los cinco kages, con la diferencia de que ahora Mei sabía que no contaba con más aliados que aquellos en la misma sala que ella, sobre todo sus guardaespaldas.

―Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿acaso te has enamorado de mí y por eso vienes en mi búsqueda? ―saludó Mei siempre con su coqueteo presente mientras se levantaba del lugar en que estaba y daba vuelta al escritorio para quedar de frente a los intrusos.

―¡¿Cómo podría Sasuke enamorarse de una vieja como tu?! ―replicó Karin claramente exaltada.

―¡¿Vieja?!

―Mizukage, déjenos a nosotros esto ―Chojuro se posicionó frente a la mujer y haciéndole frente a Karin, al parecer el insulto dirigido a Mei le había afectado más a él que a la misma.

―Así es, si quiere le dejamos la diversión con el muchacho apuesto ―se burló Ao, algo raro en verdad ya que pocas veces se le podía ver sarcástico o sin su actitud seria y comprometida.

―Muy bien chicos, les agradezco la intención. ¿Escuchaste eso, Sasuke? Podremos volver a divertirnos solos los dos, de nuevo.

Sasuke ya contaba con sus ojos de Sharingan listos para atacar, pero el primero en hacerlo fue Chojuro hacia su compañera Karin mediante la liberación de Hiramekarai que con su onda expansiva de chakra logró que la miembro de Akatsuki saliera volando y antes de que se estrellara contra la pared, fue Ao el que se trasladó hasta allí y la golpeó de vuelta haciéndola volar nuevamente. Pareciera que para ellos no sería un gran problema luchar contra ella, así que Mei pudo relajarse con respecto a eso.

―Estilo de vapor, Jutsu de niebla corrosiva ―anunció Mei a la vez que soplaba desde su interior la niebla necesaria para crear el jutsu correspondiente.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, Sasuke estaba más preparado y saltó de inmediato al techo para correr y escapar del jutsu; también lanzó un shuriken hacia la gran ventana para romperla y así evitar que la niebla se acumulase en la habitación. Con esa corriente de aire formada, Mei se veía impedida de usar aquella técnica especial para ambientes cerrados y chasqueó la lengua, no había caso en seguir utilizándola.

Sasuke a vez aprovechó de usar su espada para atacarla mientras Mei invoca jutsus de nieblas para ocultarse, aunque por su nivel de chakra a Sasuke no le fue difícil encontrarla, o al menos hacerla salir mediante un Chidori de bajo rango, ya que él mismo era consciente de que si creaba uno mayor o usaba otra técnica más poderosa podría destruir el lugar y con ello hasta él y Karin podrían quedar atrapados. Además logró su cometido, la Mizukage salió de su escondite y volvieron a enfrentarse.

Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que poco podían observar los shinobus y demás ninjas presentes desde un comienzo, y si bien la habitación era relativamente pequeña para contener una pelea de tal envergadura, no estaba sufriendo ningún daño aparente, lo que era inverosímil, hasta cierto punto. Los dos contrincantes se estaban conteniendo y eso se entendía debido a que la Mizukage no estaba realizando ningún jutsu de lava y Sasuke tampoco usaba su sharingan.

―Oye muchacho, si no estás peleando en serio, ¿para qué viniste? ―le preguntó Mei en un momento en que se acercaron los suficiente como para que solo él pudiera escucharla.

―¿Acaso no lo sabes? ―Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa y volvió a alejarse hasta el otro lado del salón. ―¡Karin, nos vamos!

La muchacha seguidora de Sasuke luego de los golpes iniciales se había podido recuperar y mantener el ritmo luchando con los dos guardaespaldas de la Mizukage al mismo tiempo. Pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de Sasuke llamándola, dejó todo de lado y corrió hasta posicionarse junto a él y sacarle la lengua a todos los presentes, especialmente a Mei.

Así como llegaron, se fueron y sin razón aparente de su ataque, algo realmente raro y confuso que solo generó más preguntas que respuestas en los presentes.

―¡Rápido! ¡Revisen toda la aldea, vean si se han llevado algún pergamino secreto o cualquier otra cosa! ―demandó la líder de la aldea mientras todos asentían y corrían para cumplir con su misión.

―Mizukage ―se acercó Chojuro―, ¿qué fue eso?

―No tengo idea, pero seguro que nada bueno.

―Sería bueno que avisemos a las demás aldeas sobre este suceso ―señaló Ao.

Mei miró alrededor del lugar y tratando de levantar el ánimo de sus compañeros dijo:

―Al menos esos horribles papeles desaparecieron.

―Mizukage ―habló en voz baja Chojuro―. Lamento decirle que tendremos que volver a hacerlos.

.

.

.

Cuando la noche ya había caído y Mei se encontraba en su habitación a solas pensó en lo sucedido durante la mañana y lo que eso había implicado en su trabajo durante el resto del día. La aparición de Sasuke Uchiha solo le había hecho tener que escribir numerosos documentos y enviarlos a las otras aldeas vecinas para advertir del eminente peligro que pudieran correr. Esperaba que su advertencia llegara a tiempo, de lo contrario terminaría odiando mucho más el papeleo.

Para relajarse creía que había nada más placentero que un baño de agua caliente durante horas y luego mimarse a ella misma de distintas maneras; bueno, la verdad era que creía que tener sexo desenfrenado era mucho más efectivo que eso pero ya que se encontraba soltera y era peligroso salir en la noche para encontrar a algún hombre con quién acostarse, tendría que optar por la primera opción.

Volvió a repasar la pelea con Sasuke en su mente, estaba segura de que podría haberle ganado de no estar en un lugar tan estrecho como era su oficina de Mizukage y odiaba mucho más el hecho de que era su enemigo y tenía que enfrentarse con él a vida o muerte. Mei suspiró pensando en lo terrible que era tener que matar a hombres tan guapos, especialmente a un Uchiha.

Recordando a Sasuke mientras salía del baño aun humeante fue por las lociones que solía esparcir por su cuerpo para que este mantuviera la suavidad y firmeza de juventud. Porque ella estaba cercana a los treinta años, pero no por eso se comenzaría a avejentar, incluso creía que estaba en la mejor edad de su vida en ese momento y no lo dudaba al mirarse al espejo. Se tocó con mucha más consciencia y se sentía con humor encendido, la idea de escabullirse por sexo no era tan mala, pero volvió a renunciar a ella mientras se colocaba su pijama.

―Pensé que luego de lo hoy dormirías vestida en caso de que decidieras dormir. ¿No temiste que volviera para atacarte cuando estuvieras más vulnerable? ―la voz ronca y masculina de Sasuke se escuchó detrás de ella y rápidamente saltó por la habitación para alcanzar sus shurikens en defensa.

―¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que vienes a buscar tu revancha. ―Mei seguía sonriendo, pero porque pensó que sus pensamientos lo habían llamado, aunque por las razones incorrectas.

―Pues en eso te equivocas, Mizukage, vengo por algo un poco más personal. Y creo que podrías ayudarme con eso.

―¿Uh? ―ella no bajaría la guardia solo por tener una cara bonita.

Sasuke por su parte tiró al suelo todas sus armas ninjas tratando de demostrar que sus intenciones no eran beligerantes, sino todo lo contrario. Pocas veces en su vida había sonreído y esta era una de ellas, Mei sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas un poco al verlo ahí con esa actitud tan seductora, pues estaba segura de que ninguna mujer se resistiría a él de esa forma.

―Estimada Mizukage Mei, me gustaría que cumpliera su amenaza de cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez, claro que sin la parte de matarme.

A la mujer de cabellos rojizos le costó un poco comprender lo que le decía el miembro de Akatsuki, pero cuando logró recordarlo quedó un tanto anonadada por la implicancia de su proposición.

―¿Quieres que te bese? ―preguntó solo para confirmar.

―¿Qué te parece algo más que eso? ―Sasuke se acercó a ella mientras iba desatando su cinto morado.

―No vas a creer en que caeré en eso, ¿o sí? ―Mei dio unos saltos hacia atrás para alejarse los pasos que Sasuke había avanzado.

―¿Por qué no? Obviamente no soy el único que siente esta tensión sexual entre nosotros. No te engañes a ti misma, tampoco voy a cambiar lo que soy ahora por alguien o para tener un romance, pero sí estoy dispuesto a una pequeña tregua mientras dure la noche. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Debía creer en eso y dejarse llevar? Sus instintos que nunca le fallaban y siempre estaban alerta le decían que podía relajarse, pero cierta parte de ella creía que se debía a que momentos antes había estado fantaseando antes con el hombre delante de ella. Pero toda su convicción se desvaneció cuando la parte superior del traje de Sasuke cayó al suelo.

Su pecho era bastante amplio y se encontraba muy bien tonificado para alguien de la edad del joven –pues recordar que era menor que ella la encendía mucho más-, además su blanca de alabastro rogaba por ser marcada por sus uñas esmaltadas de rojo. Y no podía decirle que no a un rostro tan guapo por más que quisiera, sería un pecado.

―¿Te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo, muchacho?

―Bastante, ¿quieres probarlo?

Los shurikens que hasta el momento la Mizukage había estado sosteniendo como armas defensivas cayeron al suelo, no había vuelta atrás. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer pero de una forma mucho más seductora y de lado, caminó hacia atrás atrayendo con su dedo índice al Uchiha para que se acercara mucho más a ella y fueran a la cama.

Obviamente él lo hizo y con pasos seguros y firmes se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo frente a Mei y colocando sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la Kage, la acercó firme a su pecho y se besaron. Sus bocas se reconocieron de inmediato y sucumbieron a recorrerse con ánimo a mucho más, pues no solo sus bocas fueron las que entraron en contactos, sus manos también lo hicieron.

Si bien Sasuke la tenía sujeta por su cintura, una vez que comprobó que no se alejaría de él comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, hasta llegar a tomar parte de su trasero, lo que hizo que la Mizukage se sobresaltara por lo abrupto del movimiento y lo apresurado de la situación. Se deshizo del beso y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke para alejarlo un poco de sí.

―¿Tan desesperado estás que no te preocupas de los juegos previos con una mujer?

―No creí que fueras de ese tipo, además parece no molestarte ―Uchiha volvió a apretar el trasero con su mano y Mei dejó escapar un gemido difuso entre el dolor y el placer.

―Te perdonaré por no venir con un ramo de flores, pero haremos las cosas a mi modo entonces.

Mei lo tomó los hombros y guió a unos pasos más cerca de su cama, en donde lo empujó para que este cayera, claro que Sasuke se estaba dejando llevar, de lo contrario no habría podido moverlo ni siquiera unos centímetros sin tener que usar la fuerza bruta. La parte posterior de las rodillas del muchacho chocaron contra el borde de la cama y se sentó voluntariamente en ella sin dejar de mirar a la Mizukage como si buscase su aprobación con su conducta tan dócil.

Se acomodó de mejor forma una vez que ella le sonrió aprobando su conducta, se sentó casi acostado en la cama y abrió los brazos en una clara invitación para que Mei se le uniera, cosa que hizo de inmediato pero sin apuro. A la mujer mayor le estaba gustando ser quien llevara el ritmo, aunque dudaba mucho de que ese status fuera a durar por mucho tiempo más conociendo en parte la personalidad de Sasuke. Así que aprovecharía lo más que pudiera.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos se subió encima de Sasuke, apresándolo entre sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de este, y como llevaba bata y su pijama que apenas era un vestido que no tapaba ni la mitad de sus muslos, dejaba gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto y se sentía más expuesta que nunca a pesar de tener ropa encima. Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en los codos para no estar completamente tendido en la cama y disfrutó de la vista todo lo que pudo.

Los pechos grandes y firmes de la mujer quedaban a plena vista con esa pose que revelaba el escote a través de la fina tela, sus entrepiernas se tocaban y una cortina de cabello rojo le tapaba en parte la visión cuando Mei inclinaba su cabeza hacia él. Mei iba a comenzar a acariciar aquellos abdominales bajo ella que tanto le tentaban, pero incluso en ese momento pensó sobre lo injusto e lo guapo que era Sasuke.

Ya había admirado su piel con anterioridad, pero seguía sorprendida por lo blanquecina y firme que era, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tocarla directamente sin tela de por medio, también envidiaba lo suave que era esta. Tan concentrada estaba en su escrutinio que no se percató de la mirada maliciosa y llena de deseos que Sasuke le estaba dando en esos momentos; porque claro, él era un desertor de su aldea y enemigo público del mundo ninja, pero seguía siendo hombre al fin y al cabo.

Volvió a poner sus manos en el trasero de Mei, solo que esta vez no la soltaría tan fácilmente. La Mizukage echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a caer sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke para aferrarse a su cabello y entre gemidos besarlo profundamente. Todo lo que estaban viviendo era intenso en esos momentos y no quería siquiera pensar en cómo sería cuando terminaran de desnudarse por completo.

Las manos de Sasuke además de apretarla fuertemente empezaron a guiar su trasero de arriba abajo para que la parte delante de Mei comenzara a frotarse contra su miembro que comenzaba a generar una erección debido a la fricción a lo erótico de la imagen que tenía sobre sí y a los besos que parecían no darle tiempo para respirar. Mei tironeó con más fuerza de sus cabellos debido a lo bien que se estaba sintiendo con la fricción en la parte baja de su cuerpo, incluso sus rodillas se estaban raspando contra la cama y eso le gustaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Prontamente la habitación se llenó de gemidos por parte de la Mizukage que ya había perdido el control de la situación y se estaba dejando hacer por el joven debajo de ella. Sasuke por su parte se deshizo del beso y comenzó a mordisquear continuamente la barbilla de Mei hasta llegar a su cuello y seguir bajando por ahí.

―Es un poco injusto que sigas estando vestida mientras yo ya me he sacado parte de mi ropa ―habló Sasuke en su oído, causando que se estremeciera por la cercanía de su voz y el efecto que creaba en ella.

―No estás completamente desnudo ―de todas formas Mei se separó de él y deslizó suavemente la bata que llevaba por sus hombros hasta que esta cayó por completo y la tiró lejos, no quería que en un momento determinado esta se interpusiera de manera molesta―. Ahora estamos con la misma cantidad de prendas, Sasuke-kun.

―Tentador, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

Sujetando el borde de la camiseta de dormir corta que usaba Mei, Sasuke la jaló hacia arriba desnudando su trasero y luego continuó tirando hasta que se la quitó por completo por sobre la cabeza. Ahora efectivamente Mei se encontraba desnuda sobre Sasuke, quien no perdió ni un solo segundo en volver a tirar de ella sobre sí mismo y volver a asaltar su cuerpo con las que parecían ser experimentadas manos que sabían precisamente donde tocar.

Rápidamente volvieron los besos en que la saliva quedaba colgando entre ambas bocas y Uchiha cambió la posición del agarre de sus manos, trasladándola desde el trasero de Mei hasta sus grandes pechos. Allí tomó uno en cada palma y apretó con sus dedos hasta que parecía que estos fueran a desbordar, quería meter la cabeza entre ellos y ver si podía morir ahogado allí, pero en realidad sería una pésima idea, así que trasladó su mirada hasta el rostro de la mujer que se estaba mordiendo los labios para no dejar escapar sus gritos.

A pesar de la madurez y sensualidad que la Mizukage siempre irradiaba, ahora tenía la apariencia de una joven mujer avergonzada de lo que sentía, o mejor dicho, de lo que le hacían sentir. Sasuke tiró un poco más de ella hacia arriba y atrapó uno de sus pezones en la boca, con la cual jugueteó hasta que se volvió erecto y los gemidos no dejaban de escapar de la mujer.

Mei comenzó a moverse por su cuenta encima de Sasuke, rozando su entrepierna desnuda con el pene erguido del muchacho bajo ella. Por lo que podía sentir, era bastante grande e incluso llegó a dudar de que pudiera entrar en ella, pero de seguro que lo haría y lo gozaría bastante. Siguieron un rato más de esa forma, besándose sin control y con Sasuke apretando a intervalos su trasero y sus pechos, haciéndola estremecer solo con el toque de sus manos.

Cuando uno de los dedos de Sasuke se entrometió en su interio, Mei echó la cabeza hacia delante y mordió arriba de la clavícula del miembro de Akatsuki, lo que este respondió con una nalgada. Sasuke siguió con la labor de meterle dedos para aflojarla un poco, pero parecía que no era necesario pues se encontraba más que lista para recibirlo, e incluso movía las caderas impacientemente en busca de más.

―Sasuke-kun —gimoteó Mei mientras se enderezaba acomodando su rojizo cabello de lado y sonreía como solía hacerlo—, es hora, ¿no?

Sasuke solo asintió y dejó que la mujer mayor le terminara de quitar la ropa, pero cuando esta se inclinó más cerca de su miembro e iba a tomarlo para introducirlo en su boca, la detuvo.

—No es necesario.

Volvió a tomarla por las caderas pero terminó por cambiar sus posiciones, siendo él el que se encontraba ahora arriba y Mei de espaldas en la cama. Era hora de que tomara el control de la situación por mucho que le gustara ver esa faceta tan segura y dominante de la Mizukage, la verdad era que le gustaba verla algo más sumisa y dócil.

Abrió sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas y volvió a disfrutar de la vista proporcionada, y sin más demora volvió a acomodarse en la entrada de Mei y entró en ella. La Mizukage lo tomó por los hombros tratando de acercarlo a sí y fue capaz de escuchar como Sasuke ¿maldecía? Al entrar en ella, pero supuso que esa era su manera de demostrar el place que estaba sintiendo, así que ella se sintió libre de gemir y jadear por los dos.

Al menos su habitación se encontraba en la parte más alejada y aislada del lugar, ella lo había querido así precisamente para ese tipo de asuntos personales, en compañía o soledad. Así que no debía preocuparse de ser escuchada, lo que le daba mucha más libertad a la hora de expresarse mediante el sexo. Y en ocasiones como esta, en que el hombre encima de ella le estaba haciendo disfrutar tanto, volvía a agradecerlo.

Sasuke se perdió por unos instantes en el interior de Mei en cuanto entró en ella, era tan apretada y caliente que lo recibía a la perfección, sentía como su interior se amoldaba a él y lo aceptaba gustosa. Cuando el placer inicial comenzó a disminuir, fue momento para comenzar a moverse. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente iniciar de forma lenta, fue por todo desde el principio.

Sus vaivenes eran rápidos, la embestía con fuerza y sin cuidado, pero no le importaba porque los jadeos que inundaban la habitación le decían que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sentía como las largas uñas de Mei, que por algún motivo ahora eran rojas, se incrustaban en la piel de sus omóplatos y dejaban marcas. Si seguían con ese ritmo estaba seguro de que terminaría lleno de estos rasguños y marcas de besos y mordiscos, tampoco era como que le importara.

Su nombre comenzó a salir de los labios de la Mizukage a medida de que ella se iba acercando al orgasmo, acomodó una de sus piernas sobre el hombro para poder entrar más profundo y al golpear cierto punto en su interior, lo sintió. Mei se corrió mientras lo jalaba más contra sí, abrazaba su espalda y buscaba su boca para besarlo. Sasuke no disminuyó la velocidad ni se apiadó de ella para que gozara plenamente su orgasmo, pues él mismo sentía que pronto llegaría.

Volvió a apretar un pecho con su mano y mordió el cuello de Mei mientras sentía como se vaciaba en su interior; su cuerpo cayó algo cansado encima de ella y a pesar de ya haber acabado, se negaba a salir pues para él, todo estaba lejos de terminar.

—Sasuke —le habló Mei mientras jugaba con el cabello oscuro del muchacho—, necesito que te levantes para poder limpiarme.

Pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo hasta que Sasuke se incorporó sobre sus codos y se le quedó mirando completamente serio.

—Eso no será necesario.

La Mizukage pudo percibir como el antes miembro flácido de Sasuke volvía a hincharse en su interior y la llenaba por completo nuevamente. Ahogó un gimoteo de súplica y removió sus caderas ansiosa por sentirlo moverse dentro de ella de nuevo. Uchiha bufó al notar la acción casi silenciosa de la mujer bajo él y la embistió de sorpresa fuerte y rápido, haciendo que abriera la boca en un gemido mudo.

Pero al parecer en esta ocasión la Mizukage no se quedaría sin hacer nada y luego de algunos forcejeos entre ambos en medio del acto, ella terminó sentada arriba de Sasuke como en un principio habían caído en la cama; con la diferencia de que ella ya lo tenía en un interior y con esa posición podía sentirlo mucho más profundo que antes. Mientras Sasuke volvía a agarrar con firmeza su trasero la instigaba a que se moviera de arriba abajo y Mei volvía a sentir que perdía el control de la situación debido al placer.

Su trasero además de ser agarrado con fuerza se refregaba contra la cadera y parte de los muslos de Sasuke mientras que para ella misma la fricción generada en su parte delantera la estaba volviendo loca. Ya era ella la que llevaba el ritmo de la relación sexual, sino que era su compañero el que la instaba a moverse para cada embestida. Por su parte, Sasuke amaba ver como los pechos rebosantes de Mei se movían y rebotan con cada embestida que él le daba en su interior, pues esos pechos se veían llenos y cargados, algo que solo una mujer madura como ella podría ofrecerle.

Además de que si bien se dejaba llevar y guiar por sus manos y cuerpo, la Mizukage igual ofrecía cierta resistencia y al menos al principio había una lucha por ser quien obtuviera el control de la situación, cosa que Sasuke estaba seguro de que no sucedería con ninguna otra mujer que conociera, pues todas estaban enamoradas de él y harían cualquier cosa por complacerlo. Aburrido.

En esa posición Sasuke podía llegar más profundo lo que le generaba más place a Mei y ella a su vez apretaba más su interior haciendo que al miembro de Sasuke le dificultase su función de penetrar, lo que a su vez también le causaba más placer al muchacho. En conclusión, los dos terminaron corriéndose a la vez y nuevamente goteó semen desde el interior de la Mizukage, que agotada por la sesión cayó igualmente sobre Uchiha.

—No me digas que ya estás cansada, ¿o sí? —se burló el muchacho que con anterioridad ese día la había atacado.

—Ni un poco, contestó juguetona Mei.

.

.

.

La noche pasó dejando a los amantes exhaustos por la maratónica sesión de sexo y Mei cayó dormida luego de perder la cuenta de las veces que lo habían hecho. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente debido al golpeteo insistente en la puerta de su habitación se sobresaltó, pero luego de mirar alrededor comprobó que estaba sola. Aunque las marcas en su cuerpo y el dolor en su cintura le aseguraban que lo vivido durante la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

—Supongo que no será necesario de que escriba un informe de lo sucedido. —habló más para sí misma antes de ir a abrirle la puerta a Chojuro.


End file.
